Marvel: Project X-23
by J-Dawg34
Summary: A organization is trying to re-create the ultimate weapon, by acquiring the blood sample of the worlds ultimate mutant. But when they lose control of their weapon, they use any means to get her back. All the while she searches for answers to where her true path lies, to be a weapon, or something more.


**Marvel: Project X-23**

Deep within the Canadian woods at the dead of night, soldiers in black uniforms and black masks and night vision goggles, are chasing after a man.

Soldier #1:

Don't let him escape, shoot him.

They began to fire at their target, but didn't hit him. Their target continued running trying to lose them. He then went behind a tree, but the soldiers saw him and moved slowly to ambush him.

Soldier #1:

Move carefully men… he's dangerous, shoot when he is in your site.

The men got closer, and closer to the tree, they saw their target hide behind. Once they were close enough one of the men jumped to fire, but saw no one behind the tree. The rest of the men soon saw that their target had escape.

Soldier #2:

Where is he?

Soldier #1:

Spread out and find him!

The men scattered and started looking behind all the tree's, in the bushes, then one of the men heard something up in a tree he pointed his light up in the branch saw the target which was reveal to be Logan the Wolverine.

Soldier #3:

Weapon-X, I found him.

Logan soon took out his claws, jump off the branch and stabbed the soldier in the chest killing him. Logan then retracted his claws and stood up.

Wolverine:

You pick the wrong guy to hunt down Bub.

He then heard footsteps, and saw other soldiers coming to his direction, and started to run again. The soldier's saw him running, and started chasing after him, but one of them stayed behind and activated his communicator.

Soldier #4:

This is squad 3 we are in pursuit of Weapon-X.

Women's Voice:

Squad 3 we have your location, Squad's 2 and 4 assist squad 3 in the pursuit of Weapon-X draw him to the cliff of the waterfall and hold him to that area if you allow him to escape… you're all dead.

Wolverine continued to run and soon smelled reinforcements were closing in. He soon saw 5 men right in front of him, but he didn't stop instead he ran faster and they started shooting at him landing a few hit but little effect thanks to his healing ability, and soon took out his claws and stabbed two of them in the chest and started slicing the others weapons and them apart until they were dead then continued running. The soldiers continued to chase after him until they got him to where the women wanted Logan to be, at the cliff of the waterfall. Logan stood at the edge of the cliff and saw the bottom.

Wolverine:

Long way down.

Logan soon smelled the soldiers and looked towards the wood and saw many of them coming towards him with their guns pointing at him.

Wolverine:

Alright… who's first?

Logan said, with his claws out ready to fight. But then the soldiers lowered their weapons and stepped back. Logan was a bit confused then saw another person coming out of the woods this time a women.

The Women:

Well, well, well. Weapon-X, otherwise known as… The Wolverine.

Wolverine:

Do I know you doll face.

The Women:

The names Kimura and no, but I've heard of you and your work, and I must say… I'm a big fan.

Wolverine:

Come here I'll give you an autograph.

Logan said pointing his claw at her.

Kimura:

No thanks I rather take a souvenir, like your head.

She said while taking out two knifes. Then she charged right at Logan and swung her knife, but Logan dodged then striked back, but she blocked it with her knife. The two then continued to strike at each other with their blades clashing and dodging each other strikes as well, and when Logan finally saw an opening he raised his claws and swung right at her face, but she blocked it, but not with her knife this time. Logan was shocked to see that it was her arm and that it was completely unharmed, no scratch, no blood, nothing.

Kimura:

Sorry, but my skin is a bit stronger than your claws.

She then stabbed Logan right in the rib then took it out and started punching Logan in the chest and face. She continued to punch him till he was right at the edge of the waterfall, and then kicked him right in the stomach causing him to fall down from the cliff and into the water. The soldiers went to the edge and used there binoculars to see if Logan survived. They did see Logan coming out of the water covered in wounds, but alive and started moving again. One of the soldiers then went to Kimura.

Soldier #5:

He survived madam, should we continue pursuit?

Kimura:

No, let him go. We have what we wanted.

She then looked at the knife she used to stab Logan, with his blood still on it and smiled.

Meanwhile at an unknown location where snow is falling there is a building in it we see a women walking in the hallway and then entering a room where she meets a man sitting at a desk. She walks towards him till she is right next to his desk.

The Women #2:

You wanted to see me Dr. Sutter's.

Dr. Sutter:

Yes Dr. Kinney, I wanted to inform you that Kimura has acquired a blood sample of Weapon-X.

Dr. Kinney:

Finally.

She said, joyed to hear they have sample of Wolverines blood.

Dr. Sutter:

Yes… So prep your lab, I want you to begin the project as soon as the sample arrives.

Dr. Kinney:

Yes Dr. Sutter's.

She then leaves the room and Dr. Sutter's smiles.

As soon as the sample arrived she began working on her experiments to create the perfect clone of Wolverine. She conducts countless experiments, countless test, countless tries, but all failures, X-5 failed, X-17 failed, and X-21 failed. Dr. Kinney began to get more, and more frustrated the more times she failed without any progress of succeeding.

We soon find Dr. Kinney in a room along with Dr. Sutter's and another Doctor. They are all looking at a one-way glass that shows a boy in another room wearing a white gown. Soon the other Doctor started speaking.

Doctor:

Beginning testing of subject X-22. Activating radiation sequence.

He then pushed a button, and radiation started going in the room where the boy was in. After a while the boy started to feel strange, and his nose started to bleed, he then fell on the floor and cough out blood, Dr. Kinney started to get nervous, but then the boy started to stand up looking a bit better, Dr. Kinney felt relieved that she might have succeeded this time, but then started to cough out a lot more blood again and his eyes also started bleeding, and he fell to the floor again this time he felt greater pain and his body started to decade and he soon died. Dr. Kinney looked down feeling disappointment that she has failed again.

Doctor:

Yet another fail subject. I wonder if you really are the best Mutant Geneticist in the world.

The other Doctor said with a smile. Dr. Kinney became frustrated by his remark, but did not comment.

Doctor:

Maybe we need someone else working on this project.

Kinney then became more frustrated and looked right at him.

Dr. Kinney:

Rest assure Dr. Rice I will create the perfect clone.

Dr. Sutter:

I hope so Dr. Kinney… If you want to continue working on this project and any other future projects.

He said to her making her nervous.

Back at her lab Dr. Kinney became frustrated that she continues to fail, and she cannot figure out what the solution is creating a mess on her work station. She soon started staring at her own reflection on her computer screen while also looking at the DNA structure of Wolverine and had a thought, she then began performing some test. She soon left her lab and went to Dr. Sutter's office.

Dr. Sutter:

A female clone? You want to create a female clone of Wolverine?

He said to her of the idea she thought of, but he was a bit unsure of the idea.

Dr. Kinney:

Yes I believe that a female clone is the answer we have been looking for. I have already done some test and it has shown great results, so with your permission I would like to proceed further.

Dr. Sutter's began to think about whether or not she should continue. Then gave her, his answer.

Dr. Sutter:

You may, but if you fail again. We will find someone, who will give us the results we want.

He said to her very serious, and making her nervous again. She then left his office, back to her lab. At her lab she began to work on Project X-23.

7 years later we see Dr. Kinney, Dr. Sutter and Dr. Rice at the room where they see the female clone, X-23 in the testing room.

Dr. Rice:

Ready to begin test of subject X-23.

He said with no confidence that this one will work. He then pushed the button activating the radiation. X-23 started to go through the same procedure as X-22, started bleeding in her nose then became in pain and cough up blood, and she soon started to decade quicker than X-22. Dr. Kinney started to become very worried as she saw a disappointed look on Dr. Sutter's while Dr. Rice smiled on what was happening to the girl as she died. Dr. Kinney look away but then look backed at X-23 and saw something she soon rushed to the glass, Dr. Sutter's and Dr. Rice also saw what Dr. Kinney was seeing. They saw X-23 rising from the ground and her decade body healing and then two bone claws came out of her hands and one bone claw came out of her feet. Dr. Kinney was overjoyed to see that she survived and that she has finally succeeded, while Dr. Rice became upset that she survived. Dr. Kinney then looked towards Dr. Sutter's who was impressed, and looked at her.

Dr. Sutter:

Well done Dr. Kinney.

He said to her and she smiles in appreciation.

Dr. Sutter:

Take her back to her room. Now we must prepare for phase two.

He said to her and Dr. Kinney brought X-23 back to her room which was completely empty, no bed, no windows, and the walls, the ground and ceiling are completely painted white nothing else, accept a white bench. Dr. Kinney took her inside and sat her on the bench, so she can examine her arms and legs of the claws that came out.

Dr. Kinney:

I am proud that you survived the procedure, and that you have unlocked your healing factor and more.

She said to X-23 while examining her.

X-23:

Thank you Dr. Kinney.

X-23 said, but with little emotion. Dr. Kinney then stood up and went to the door.

Dr. Kinney:

We will begin the next phase for you soon, so get some rest.

Kinney said to her right next to the door.

X-23:

I will Dr. Kinney.

She said to Kinney still with no emotion. Dr. Kinney then open the door and left the room with a bit of an unsure expression on her face.

X-23 than began her training into becoming an assassin. She went through life threatening obstacle courses with fire, blades, smashing walls, and a hang wire with no net at the bottom to catch her if she falls. For hand to hand combat training, Kimura was the one to teach her, and she showed little mercy in training her. Kimura beated her even if she did the attack correctly or not she just showed her no mercy. Dr. Kinney and Dr. Rice observed Kimura training X-23, Rice was overjoyed to see that X-23 get beaten down in by Kimura, while Kinney was a bit uneasy about Kimura's methods. X-23 was also train on how to use her claws in combat by fighting controlled wolves. X-23 suffered severe wounds, and was barely alive when she faced off against a controlled grizzly bear. As for educational training Dr. Kinney taught her in X-23's room. Dr. Kinney taught her the art of war, languages and more but also read her a few story books as a way for X-23 to learn some human emotions, all the while they were being watched by Dr. Rice who was being very suspicious of Kinney's attachment to X-23.

Soon at another lab, X-23 went through the adamantium feed process. Dr. Rice was the one who injected her with the adamantium which was extremely painful to her. Dr. Kinney also watch as she went through the pain, but looked away no longer able to see what was being done to her. Then X-23's bone claws became adamantium claws. That greatly helped her more in her combat training against the controlled animal's animals that she had to fight and kill, but not against Kimura whose skin was stronger, so she was still beaten pretty badly by her.

5 years later After X-23 training was complete she was sent out on her first mission by the Facility. At the City of New York in an abandon factory the Facility set up base. There X-23 in mission suit was escorted by Facility agents, also accompanied by Kimura who gave X-23's the orders of her mission.

Kimura:

Alright listen up… X-23 your orders are to assassinate Presidential candidate Greg Johnson.

X-23:

Why must he be assassinated?

Kimura then punched her to the floor for asking that question. She then pressed her foot on her face.

Kimura:

You don't need to know why, you just need to follow orders… is that understood.

X-23:

Y-yes.

Kimura:

Yes… Mam.

X-23:

Yes-Mam.

Kimura:

Good.

Kimura then took her foot off of X-23 and walked away to continue to explaining X-23's mission.

Kimura:

Mr. Johnson is at his office building in the 12th floor. You are to go to his office room and kill him. There must also be no witnesses, anyone who sees you, you are to kill them is that understood.

X-23:

Yes Mam.

X-23 then left to go execute her mission.

At Greg Johnson's building X-23 successfully entered through an open window on the 3rd floor which she was able to get to thanks to her claws on her feet which she used to jump from wall to wall and got to the window. She then stealthily went up Greg Johnson's office managing to evade any contact with Johnson's guards all the way to the 7th floor, but as she was about to go to the next floor she was spotted by a guard.

Guard #1:

Hey you… how did you get here kid? You're not supposed to be here.

He said to her and her looking back at him.

Guard #1:

This is Dave I found some kid here I'm going to escort her out.

He was saying on his walky-talky while approaching X-23.

Guard #1:

Alright kid, you're coming with me.

He was said when he was about to grabbed her shoulder, but right as he was close to touching her, X-23 took out her claws and slice his arm off then stabbed him in the chest and he screamed.

Guard #1:

Aaaaaah.

X-23 then stabbed him with her other claws again this time in the neck killing him. The other guards were alerted to the scream and sounded the alarm then headed towards X-23's location. She then ran to the other floors to reach her target all the while killing any guards that spot her or she spots them. X-23 killed any who got in her way, stabbing them, slicing them, or even bashing their heads to the wall and ground, breaking their necks. The Guard guards fired at her, but she was too quick and were killed once she was close enough, and any who got close to her she used her combat training and she punched, kicked, broke their arms and legs, and killed them in the end, she showed no mercy.

At Greg Johnson's office he was alerted that there was a situation.

Greg Johnson:

What is going on out there?

Guard #2:

We have an intruder sir.

His guards said to him as they were locking down and securing the area. Johnson's was shocked to hear this and became nervous.

Greg Johnson:

An intruder, who?

Guard #2:

We're not sure, but we've been inform that he's very hostile, already killed a few men. It's best for you to remain here where it's safe sir.

The guard said closing the door locking it. Then as a five men went to the elevator to head to the 9th floor where the intruder was located, while others stayed behind to guard the door protecting Mr. Johnson.

Meanwhile at the 9th floor X-23 was fighting against five Guard guards that surrounded her. They fired at her she quickly maneuvered the bullet by dodging and jumping and running on the wall and went behind a guard and used him as a shield to block the bullets, then used his gun and killed two guards, then dropped the guard she used, and pounced on the last two slicing one, then stabbing the other. X-23 then tried to continue moving, but when she was about to, she heard a nose and saw the elevator opening revealing the guards that were inside. She then took her claws and charge at them, the guards fired at her and one of them actually got a shot in her head. X-23 then fell to the floor on her back with a bullet in her head. Four guards went to check to see if X-23 was down, while one stayed in the elevator just in case. They saw the bullet lodged in X-23's head.

Guard #3:

Looks like she's dead.

Guard #4:

Still how could a kid do all of this?

Guard #5:

Didn't you see those claws, she's must be a mutant.

Guard #3:

Doesn't matter, she's taken care of… Let the others know that the threat has been taken down.

As one of them was about to make the call, X-23 eyes opened as the bullet didn't penetrate her adamantium skull and her mutant ability was healing her. She kicks one of the guard's leg breaking it.

Guard #5:

Aaaaah.

As he fell to his knees, X-23 got up and stabbed two of the guards in their bottom chin and the last one in chest, she then went to the one with the leg she broke and snapped his neck. She then looked towards the guard in the elevator and charged right at him. He fired his gun at her several time, but she dodge them until he ran out of bullets, so he then went to the elevator controls to close the door, but as it was closing she leaped towards him with her claws sticking out.

At the 12th floor the guards were blocking the door where Mr. Johnson was inside, in his office. They then heard the elevator coming up and got their guns out, since they were not inform that the men who left were coming back up. Once the elevator was on their floor level they pointed their guns at the elevator door ready to fire. When the elevator doors open they were shocked to see a guard in the elevator... dead. Two of the guards walked slowly towards the elevator to search the inside of it, and just when they were about to go in, X-23 who was concealing herself by holding between the walls up in the ceiling, swung her legs with her claws out towards the guards and stabbed them both in the chest to the floor. The guards saw what she did and fired at her, while she looked at them and took her claws out and charged right at them.

Mr. Johnson heard the gun shots in his office, but he also heard the screams of his guards, then he heard nothing. Johnson walk to the door wondering what has happen, but then he became startled as someone tried to open the door, but soon stop since it was locked. Johnson continued staring at the door handle even though there was no movement. Then as he walked a bit closer to the door two claws came through, Johnson became startled and afraid knowing that it is the intruder and walked away until his back against the desk. He saw the claws sliced through the door knob breaking the lock then the intruder kicked the doors opened and Johnson was horrified as he saw that it was a girl covered in blood from his guards.

Greg Johnson:

You- you're just a girl.

X-23 the took her claws out making Johnson see that she was a mutant. X-23 then walked towards him to kill him.

Greg Johnson:

Wait, wait, I don't know why you're here, but plea- please let's just talk about this. You don't have to do this. Pleas I beg you I-I don't want to die.

X-23 then stopped right in front of him and retracted her claws back in her hands making Johnson feel relief that she wasn't going to kill him.

Greg Johnson:

Thank you. Now tell me why you~.

Before he could finish his sentence, X-23 swung her leg up in the air with her claw out towards his neck.

X-23 returned to the Facilities hideout after completing her mission.

Kimura:

Did you complete your mission? Is Greg Johnson dead?

X-23:

Yes.

Kimura:

Were there any witnesses?

X-23:

There were, but I eliminated them.

Kimura:

All of them?

X-23:

All of them.

Kimura then walked towards X-23 then passed her.

Kimura:

I'm afraid… that's wrong.

Kimura then snapped her fingers and two facility agents brought a family to X-23, a father, a mother and their daughter.

Kimura:

This family saw you enter Johnson's building and so they are witnesses. Kill them.

Father:

No, she's lying we didn't see anything.

He said trying to protect his family.

Kimura:

Even if I am lying. They've seen you now that means we can't let them live, so kill them.

X-23 had to follow her orders, so she took her claws out which frighten them all especially the daughter who cried in her mother's arms, and just when she was about to strike the father pleaded to her again.

Father:

Wait… do whatever you want to me, but please… don't hurt my wife and daughter.

Daughter:

Daddy, I'm scared.

She said to him fearing of what will happen to them. He then put his arms around his daughter and hugged her.

Father:

It's going to be alright.

X-23 stopped, confused to see him protecting her and not himself, but also of what the daughter said.

X-23:

Dad~dy.

She then put her hand down and retracted her claws no longer going to harm the family making them feel relieve, but Kimura punched X-23 to the floor, angry at her for not killing them.

Kimura:

How dare you disobey my orders, you useless clone.

Kimura then took out a gun and shoots the family killing them. X-23 looked and saw the family dead and felt sorrow towards them a little, but didn't know why. As X-23 was laying on the floor, Kimura walked towards her and grabs her neck, and lifts her up choking her in mid-air.

Kimura:

You will be punish severely for disobeying orders.

Kimura then let's X-23 go and she fell to the floor again coughing. Two Facility agents then came by, and grabbed X-23's arms.

Kimura:

Take her back to the Facility.

The two agents took X-23 to a helicopter, and she flew back to the Facility.

Back at the Facility X-23 was back in her isolated room with Dr. Kinney who examined her to see if any wounds were on her while she was out on her mission and there were none which she was pleased to see that she has truly inherited Wolverine's healing factor.

Dr. Kinney:

I heard you accomplished your mission, but I also heard there was a problem.

X-23:

Yes. I disobeyed orders to execute a family who might have saw me enter the building.

Dr. Kinney didn't know what to tell her if the decision she made back then was right or wrong, because she doesn't know what she is doing anymore when it comes to the welfare of X-23.

X-23:

Dr. Kinney.

Dr. Kinney:

Yes.

X-23:

I am a clone correct.

Dr. Kinney:

Yes… you were created from a blood sample.

X-23:

But whose, who am I clone of?

Dr. Kinney became shocked to hear this. That X-23 wanted to know, how she came into existence, and didn't know to say at first.

Dr. Kinney:

Why do you want to know?

X-23 looked down and thought about what the daughter said "Daddy", but she couldn't give a clear answer, Dr. Kinney saw the look on X-23's face and walked up to her and put her arms around her gave her a hug. X-23 eyes widened as this was her first hug and didn't know to react to it. Meanwhile they were being watched by Dr. Rice and Dr. Sutter from a hidden camera, and Dr. Sutter's looking very displease of what was going on in that room. Back in X-23's room Dr. Kinney received a text telling her to meet with Dr. Sutter in his office.

Dr. Kinney:

I have to go, we'll talk more about this later, for now get some rest.

She said to X-23. She then left the room and heads to Dr. Sutter's office. At his office Sutter's was watch a new report at Greg Johnson's building where they talk about his death along with many of his guards. Then Dr. Kinney walked in and went to Sutter's at his desk.

Dr. Kinney:

You wanted to see me?

Dr. Sutter:

Yes. There is something that I want to show you… come with me.

Dr. Kinney then followed Dr. Sutter out of his office and he brought her to sector 10, and showed her a door labeled "Incubation" a place she has never been in before. Dr. Sutter then opened the door and Dr. Kinney entered the room which was dark, so she saw nothing, but then the lights turned on and her eyes widened in shock of what she saw. Dozens of incubation pods filled with infants labeled X-24-X-50, other clones she did not know about. She then saw Dr. Rice popping out in the room.

Dr. Rice:

Magnificent… isn't it.

Dr. Kinney:

What is all this?

Dr. Sutter:

The future… Projects X-24 to X-50. The new breed of weaponry

Dr. Sutter said entering the room and heading towards the computer in that room and stopped right next to it. He then turned and faced Dr. Kinney who was confused of what was going on.

Dr. Kinney:

What do you mean?

Dr. Sutter:

I had Dr. Rice create them a few months after X-23 succeeded in inheriting the healing factor and progressed well during her training. These latest clones will be the breaking point of espionage, infiltree, and assassination or even in the front lines. Anyone of these clone will change the tide of any war or conflicts, and make us very wealthy people.

Dr. Kinney:

Why was I not inform of all this.

Dr. Sutter:

Due to your attachment to X-23 we thought you might not want them to go through the same process as she went through.

Dr. Kinney became a little nervous of what Dr. Sutter said about her feelings towards X-23 and how she cares for her.

Dr. Kinney:

I don't know what you're talking about, there is no attachment to me and X-23.

She said trying to deny it, but then Dr. Sutter went towards the computer and pushed a button. The screen then showed the image of Dr. Kinney and X-23 and that there DNA matches. Dr. Kinney then became more nervous that they found out that she used her own DNA to help create the female clone. Dr. Sutter then pushed another button playing a video of Dr. Kinney reading a story to X-23 and hugging her after returning from the mission, making Dr. Kinney even more nervous as she saw Dr. Sutter looking down upon her in disappointment.

Dr. Sutter:

You helped us greatly in re-creating the ultimate weapon, but now you are of no use to us anymore. Leave.

Dr. Kinney looked down at the floor in great depressed that she was being tossed aside, with Dr. Sutter's and Dr. Rice who smiled watching her feel miserable. Dr. Kinney then walked back to the door, but then turned and looked at Dr. Sutter's

Dr. Kinney:

What will become of X-23?

She said before she left through the doors.

Dr. Sutter:

Due to your attempts of compassion towards X-23, you have made her soft and so she is of no use to us she will be… dispose of.

Dr. Kinney did not say a word, instead she just left to prepare to leave the Facility, but as she left the room and the door close she made a fist and knew what she had to do. She then went to X-23's room and saw she was sleeping and so she then woke her up.

Dr. Kinney:

X-23 wake up.

X-23 woke up and looked at Dr. Kinney.

X-23:

What is it Dr. Kinney?

Dr. Kinney:

I have a mission for you.

X-23 then looked at Dr. Kinney ready to receive her orders of her mission.

X-23:

What is my mission?

Dr. Kinney:

In the Facility I want you to head to sector 10 and go into the "Incubation" room and set these explosives.

Dr. Kinney then gave X-23 a bag filled with time explosive then continued to explain her mission.

Dr. Kinney:

Set the timers for 10 minutes then meet me at the side entrance of the Facility.

She then started to hesitate of what she was going to tell X-23 next.

Dr. Kinney:

Execute anyone who tries to stop you. That includes Dr. Sutter and Dr. Rice is that understood.

X-23 did not question, but listen and follow her orders.

X-23:

Yes, Dr. Kinney.

Dr. Kinney:

Good, now go.

X-23 then proceeded to her mission and Dr. Kinney went to the side entrance to await X-23's arrival.

X-23 went to sector 10 and headed towards the "Incubation" room to destroy it, but while heading there she encounter two Facility agents and a scientist.

Scientist #1:

X-23… what are you doing out here, should be in your room. You two take her back.

The two Facility agents walk towards X-23 to take her back to her room, but she ran towards them, took her claws out and sliced them both. She then ran towards the scientist making him terrified of being killed by her, she then jumps in the air and lands right behind him, and stabs him in the back killing him. X-23 then proceeded to the "Incubation" room.

When X-23 found the "Incubation" Room and enters it. Inside she sees the incubation pods and the infants inside them. She also sees the labels on the pods X-24, X-25, X-26 and so on, and realize that they are clones just like her, but that doesn't stop her from completing her mission. She places the explosives and sets the timers for 10 minutes, and she then leaves to meet with Dr. Kinney at the side entrance of the Facility where she is waiting.

Dr. Kinney was at the side entrance facing the door, waiting for X-23 to arrive, so they can escape. She continue to wait hoping that she made it to the "Incubation" room and set the explosives. As she still waited she heard footsteps and smiled believing that it was X-23. Dr. Kinney then turn around to see if it was her, but then there was a gun shot and her eyes began to widen as she was shot by Dr. Sutter who tracked her down when he found out she was plans of escaping with X-23. Dr. Sutter then fired his gun two more times at Dr. Kinney making her collapse to the floor. While on the floor she puts her hand around her wounds to apply pressure, but blood was still coming out. Dr. Sutter then walked towards her until he was right next to her and he points his gun at Dr. Kinney's head preparing to kill her.

Dr. Sutter:

Pity… you choose to follow a mother's love then a scientist's ambition.

Dr. Kinney:

Y-y-yes, and I sh-should've huh, done it huh, long ago.

Dr. Sutter:

And you would have still failed.

Dr. Sutter was then about to pull the trigger finishing Dr. Kinney for good, but before he could he was stabbed in the back by X-23 who made it just in time to stop him. She then stabbed Dr. Sutter again then lifted him up and tossed him to the side hitting the wall then fall to the floor dead. X-23 then lifted Dr. Kinney and carried her out of the building, but before X-23 opened the door she heard footstep and looked to see Dr. Rice with Facility agents. Dr. Rice saw X-23 trying to escape with Dr. Kinney, but also saw Dr. Sutter on the floor dead.

Dr. Rice:

KILL THEM, KILL THEM BOTH!

He order the Facility agents and as he pointed at them. The agents aimed towards X-23 and Dr. Kinney, and were firing at them. As the Facility agents were firing at X-23 and Dr. Kinney the timers in the "Incubation" room went zero and exploded, destroying the room. The explosion shook the Facility making Dr. Rice and the agents to collapse to the floor, allowing X-23 to escape with Dr. Kinney. They went through the door and were outside with snow on the ground and then headed towards the woods. Dr. Rice stood up and saw that X-23 and Dr. Kinney were gone, he then headed to the door and looked outside to see if he can spot them but it was too dark they had escape.

Facility Agent #1:

What should we do sir?

A Facility agent said right next to him wondering what they should do next.

Dr. Rice:

Get a 3 squads together and find X-23 and bring her back, and get me Kimura as well.

Facility Agent #1:

Yes, sir.

The Facility agent then left to follow orders, as Dr. Rice went towards the lifeless Dr. Sutter who was killed by X-23, but did not grieve for his lost, instead he just smiled and smirked then walked away.

Meanwhile X-23 was dragging Dr. Kinney through the woods in the snow attempting to get as far away from the Facility. They walked far, but Dr. Kinney was in pain and losing a lot of blood from the bullet wounds, and breathing heavily. Dr. Kinney went as far as she could until she could no longer go any further.

Dr. Kinney:

Put… put me down X-23.

X-23:

But we should continue moving.

Dr. Kinney:

Please… X-23. Put me down.

X-23 then listen to her and sat her down on the snow. She then looked at her hands and saw Dr. Kinney's Blood on them, she then looked at Dr. Kinney who looked at her back. It then began to snow from the sky.

Dr. Kinney:

Listen to me... cough, cough. Your name is Laura.

X-23:

My… name is… Laura?

Dr. Kinney:

Y-yes. Use that… name, not… X-23.

Dr. Kinney then reach for her pocket and took out a photo and gave it to X-23. She took it and saw that it was a picture of Logan the one whose DNA help make her, but she has never met nor known about him.

Dr. Kinney:

His name… is… Logan. Find him… he will… help you.

Dr. Kinney then put her hand on X-23's cheek and shed tears, but also smiled at her.

Dr. Kinney:

I'm… sorry… that I… didn't save you… sooner. I'm sorry I… didn't give you a better life.

X-23:

Dr. Kinney?

X-23 said, feeling sad, scared, as she saw Dr. Kinney lying there dying, but could not truly understand what she was feeling.

Dr. Kinney:

Find… Logan. He will… help you, teach you… to do… good… to protect… not… kill. To save… lives, and also help you… make a life of cough, cough, cough… your very own.

Dr. Kinney Continued to smile at X-23 even though she knows she is on her last breath.

Dr. Kinney:

Live… free, and… know that…. I Lo-.

Dr. Kinney's hand felled to the ground and her eyes closed, as she no longer continued to breathe, she had died before telling X-23 that she loved her as a mother should love her daughter.

X-23:

Dr… Kinney?

X-23 said as she shed tears for the first time in her life.

X-23:

No… no, no… NOOOOOOOOOO.

X-23 said as she laid her arms and head on Dr. Kinney's chest, and continued to cry of losing the only person who was ever kind to her, who treated her as a human being.

As the snow continued to fall X-23 still laid her arms and head on Dr. Kinney's chest. She then heard noises and saw flashlights in the distant, knowing that they are Facility agents searching for her. X-23 knew she couldn't stay at her current location, she then stood up and ran from them, but she stopped and look back at Dr. Kinney one last time.

X-23:

Goodbye, Dr. Kinney.

She then ran further into the forest to elude the agents who were searching for her.

Back at the Facility Kimura had returned and met with Dr. Rice in Dr. Sutter's office.

Dr. Rice:

With Dr. Sutter dead I am now in charge, and I have a mission for you Kimura.

She did not say a word, but await to hear her orders for her mission.

Dr. Rice:

I want you to track down X-23 and.

Before he could finish Kimura interrupted him saying what he thought he was going to say.

Kimura:

Kill her.

Dr. Rice:

No. I need her alive, so I can re-create the clones that were destroyed. Dr. Kinney destroyed more than just the clones, she destroyed all her researched, the blood sample, everything, so I need X-23 if I am going to recreate it.

Kimura then became disappointed for she did not care about re-creating the other clones she just wanted to kill X-23 and Dr. Rice knew that.

Dr. Rice:

But after I get what I need from X-23, then you can kill her.

Kimura then smiled looking forward to that moment as did the same for Dr. Rice.

As they were talking a Facility agent was listening to them at the other side of the door in the office, he then left and went to an end hallway, and took out a communicator that had the symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent:

This is Agent Warren I have news about target X-23.

Meanwhile X-23 was still on the run in the forest trying to find a place to hide and rest. She soon found herself out of the forest and saw town not too far from her location, she then went towards the town and ended up in an alley. X-23 was exhausted and weak from walking so far without rest, without eating, she collapsed and passed out in the alley. As X-23 was just lying there unconscious a man walk by and saw her. He then walk towards her and saw she was passed out, so he picked her up and took her out of the alley.

The next morning X-23 woke up and saw she was on a bed and in a room she's never been in before. She looked around and saw things she has never seen like, pictures of friends and family, posters of boy bands, and the bed it was soft and warm, something she had never felt before. Then she heard the door opening and took out her claws, but when she saw an old man coming through the door she retracted her claws back, and he saw that X-23 was up.

Old Man:

Well, good morning.

He said to her, then went by her side carrying a bowl of soup and place it on X-23's lap and then he sat down on a chair next to her. X-23 looked at the bowl, confused of what it was.

X-23:

What is this?

Old Man:

It's chicken soup. Eat some, you'll like it.

She then took the spoon and tried it, and was surprised to find that it tasted good. She continued to eat it and the man was happy that she seemed to like the soup, but then X-23 stopped and looked at him.

X-23:

Where am I?

Old Man:

At my house.

X-23:

How did I get here?

Old man:

Well… I found you in that alley, passed out and cold, so I carried you to my house and place you in my granddaughter's bed to rest.

X-23 then went to continue to eat her soup. She ate it until it was all gone and put the spoon in the bowl.

Old man:

So… what's your name?

X-23:

X-.

She then stopped before she finish and took a minute, then continued.

X-23:

Laura.

Old man:

X- Laura?

The man said confused of such a strange name she had.

X-23:

No… it's just Laura.

X-23 said to him remembering that it is the name Dr. Kinney gave her and that is the name she wanted her to use for now on.

Old Man:

My name is Jimmy, Jim for short, it's nice to meet you.

X-23:

Hi.

She greeted him back, but with little emotion.

Jim:

So… do you have a home, family around here?

X-23:

A family… no I… I don't.

Jim:

Surely you must have somewhere to call home where someone is waiting for you a father, a mother.

He said to her as he got up, walked to her and took the bowl. X-23 was silent thinking about what he said.

X-23:

There might be someone, I don't really know.

X-23 said thinking about Logan who Dr. Kinney told him to find.

Jim:

If there is someone that you can call family then you should go meet them, because family is an important thing to have you can rely on them, trust them, and they'll be there to help.

He said to her while putting the bowl on the top of the dresser.

X-23:

They'll be there to help?

She said, then stared at her hands wondering if he is right and that she should go find and meet with Logan.

Jim:

If you want… you can stay here for a while. Just until you can figure out what to do next.

Jim said to her offering to share his home. She then looked at him and thought about his offer then gave him an answer.

X-23:

I'm Sorry, but I can't… I have to go… tonight.

Jim:

Well then… here are some clothes that should fit you they are my granddaughter's, don't worry she won't miss them, and you need to wear something better than that.

Him talking about her leather suit from The Facility. He then grabbed the bowl and went to the door to leave.

Jim:

You should get some more rest if you're planning to leave tonight.

He then left and closed the door to let X-23 have more sleep. X-23 then took out the picture of Logan once again remembering that Dr. Kinney wanted X-23 to find him, so he could help her.

Later that night Jim was preparing a back-pack, but he then heard X-23 coming down the stairs, and saw that she put on the clothes that he gave her, which were dark blue pants, a grey shirt and a leather black jacket. Jim Then went to her and gave her the back-pack.

Jim:

There's some food in there for you and here's some money for the buss hopefully it will get you as far where your heading.

X-23 then went out the door, but as she was leaving she turned and faced Jim.

X-23:

Thank you… for helping me.

Jim then smiled as X-23 continued walking to the nearest bus stop and he then closed the door.

As X-23 left someone came and went to Jim's door and knocked on it. Jim heard the knock and open the door to see who it was.

Jim:

Oh hello… how may I help you?

The person didn't say a word, but smiled at him menacingly.

As X-23 was walking through the streets she looked at the picture of Logan, but unaware that on the roof-tops someone was following her. X-23 still looking at the picture, suddenly stops and smells something, something that was in the alley next to her. X-23 then put the picture inside her jacket pocket and entered the alley. She looked around to find what she was smelling, she then stops for a moment and smelled the area, then she quickly turned around and saw a girl in the air ready to kick her. X-23 reacted quickly and grabbed the attacker's leg and tossed her further in the alley. X-23 looked at the girl who was about the same age as her, she also had green/black hair, wearing a green leather suit, and also wearing a gauntlet on her left arm. Then X-23 took out her claws ready to fight her.

The Girl:

So, you do have claws… just like Logan.

X-23:

You know him. Who are you?

The Girl:

The names Scorpion and you're coming with me X-23.

She then ran towards X-23 and X-23 waited until she was close enough, and when she was X-23 lunged her claws at her face, but Scorpion dodge and grabbed X-23's wrist. Scorpion gauntlet then began to glow green and X-23's hand started to burn.

X-23:

Aaaaaaaaaaah.

X-23 screamed in pain from Scorpion's Sting and she fell to her knees, but she then embraced the pain long enough to strike at Scorpion with her other hand, but Scorpion moved back to dodged it, making her to let go of X-23's hand. X-23 then looked at her hand and saw it all burned, but began to heal. X-23 then stood up and looked at Scorpion with both her claws out. She then charges at Scorpion and strikes at her, but Scorpion quickly dodges, but X-23 didn't give up she continued to attack Scorpion making her, dodge or block X-23's attack. Scorpion dodge X-23's attacks well and attacked X-23 when she had the chance, but X-23 blocked or dodged Scorpion's attacks as well. Both X-23 and Scorpion skill were evenly matched, but the two continue to fought, X-23 strikes with her claws and Scorpion punches and kicks. Each attacking the other, but dodging or blocking their strikes. The two then stepped away from each other, both exhausted.

X-23:

I won't go back to the Facility.

Scorpion:

I'm not with the Facility. I'm with S.H.E.I.L.D.

X-23:

S.H.E.I.L.D.?

Scorpion:

We've known about you for years, and we can't let someone as dangerous as you out in the world.

Scorpion then charges at X-23 with her gauntlet glowing green, and X-23 ready to counter her attack, but then someone dropped from the sky to the ground making Scorpion stop her attack. Scorpion was then kick in the side making her hit the wall knocking her out and X-23's was grabbed by her head and slammed to the ground knocking her out. The person who attacked them was Kimura who smiled for capturing X-23 and a bonus prize.

X-23 woke up with her hands behind her back cuffed and in a helicopter that was still on the ground. She saw Scorpion who was also awake next to her with her hands behind her back cuffed as well. X-23 then saw 3 facility agents and Kimura who was approaching her. Once she was in front of her, Kimura slapped X-23.

Kimura:

Now why did you go and run away X.

X-23 didn't say a word as the helicopter was starting to take off.

Kimura:

But you know… what I don't understand is where you thought you could go. There's no one who can help you.

X-23 then looked at her jacket and Kimura saw her reaction. Kimura then reached in X-23's jacket and found the picture. Kimura looked at it and her eyes widened and started to laugh as she saw it was a photo of Logan.

Kimura:

Logan ha, ha, ha… you think he can help you. You stupid girl… you are what you are because of him. He kills people just like you and anybody that comes in contact with him or you dies. That's why Dr. Kinney is dead… and that's why that nice old man died as well.

Kimura smiled telling her about Jim. X-23's eyes widened and looked towards Kimura wondering what she did.

X-23:

WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

X-23 said in a furious voice and getting closure to Kimura's face. Kimura then punched her in the face, then in the stomach and in the face again making X-23 collapse to the floor. Kimura then grabbed X-23's hair and lifted her up then pressed her face to the window. As the Helicopter was high enough for X-23 to see in the distance a house completely on fire and X-23 knew it was Jim's house and Kimura was the one who did it.

Kimura:

It's really your fault he's dead. Your nothing but a weapon, a monster that gets people killed wherever you go, just like Logan. He has killed many people in his life and you think he can help you. You're both nothing but monsters, weapons that bring death.

Kimura then let go of X-23 to see her face sadden as she blamed herself for Jim's death and Kimura smiled as she watched X-23 suffer, while Scorpion stared at Kimura with a hateful look. Kimura saw how Scorpion was looking at her and slapped her then grabbed her neck.

Kimura:

You should be careful girl, because I may not be able to kill X-23 yet, doesn't mean I can't kill you.

Kimura said to Scorpion as she squeezed her neck tighter.

Scorpion:

You-you can try.

Kimura was then about to punch Scorpion, but Scorpion use her power to break free from her cuffs and punch Kimura in the face then kicked her in the stomach pushing her and making her fall. Scorpion then took a Facility Agents gun and shot him and the two other. She then quickly grabbed a parachute and X-23 and headed towards the helicopters door. Scorpion put on the parachute and open the door and pushed X-23 out making her fall, then Scorpion jumped off, but as she did she went and faced the tail of the helicopter and shot it three time making it explode and go out of control causing it to crash. As Scorpion fell she grabbed X-23 and pulled the cord, opening the chute saving both her and X-23.

When they landed Scorpion looked at X-23 who was laying on the ground with her cuffs still on. X-23 looked sad as she continued to blame herself for Jim's death. Scorpion then lifted X-23 up and helped get her cuffs off. X-23 then looked at Scorpion confused of why she helped her. Then Scorpion received a transmission on her gauntlet from an S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent.

S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent:

Agent Scorpion.

Scorpion:

This is Scorpion.

S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent:

What happened we lost communications with you for a while and what about the target, is subject X-23 in your custody?

Scorpion looked at X-23 and thought about what she should do.

Scorpion:

No, target has escaped.

She said to the Agent lying to him and X-23 was shocked that she was protecting her from S.H.E.I.L.D.

S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent:

I see… then return to base to be debrief.

Scorpion:

Understood.

The transmission then ended and Scorpion looked at X-23 who was still confused as to why Scorpion lied to S.H.E.I.L.D and helped her.

X-23:

Why are you helping me?

Scorpion then turned around and answered X-23's question.

Scorpion:

Because were the same. I was trained to be an assassin to kill without any mercy. I found people who helped me who taught me to protect, to save lives, not take them, but I'm also searching… for someone… who is also said to be a monster, but he is the only one to give me answers and tell me who I really am.

X-23 stared at Scorpion learning the she went through a similar life of what she had.

Scorpion:

You'll find Logan in New York at the Xavier Institute.

X-23:

…Thank you.

X-23 said to Scorpion grateful for her help. She then ran leaving Scorpion who looked back to see her running and left as well, to meet with S.H.E.I.L.D.

Meanwhile at the at the helicopter crash site, Kimura rose from the debris surviving the crash thank to her mutant ability. She then received a call from Dr. Rice from her communicator.

Kimura:

Yes.

Dr. Rice:

Do you have X-23?

Kimura:

No.

Dr. Rice became disappointed that Kimura had failed to capture X-23.

Kimura:

But I know where she's heading…. She's gone to find Wolverine.

Dr. Rice eyes widened as he heard of this news and he then smiled.

Kimura:

But I'll intercept her before she even meets with Wolverine.

Dr. Rice:

NO!

He said to Kimura not wanting her to stop X-23 from meeting Logan.

Dr. Rice:

No… don't stop her… let her meet the man who helped create her. I have a new task for you.

Kimura then awaited to hear her new orders from Dr. Rice.

After a long journey, X-23 had made it to New York and she then went to go to the Xavier Institute where Logan was. Once there she jumped over the wall and stealthily looked for Logan without being notice. X-23 found Logan outside near the garage, fixing his bike. She stayed hidden in the branches up in the tree and observed him working on his bike, she looked at the picture to verify it was him. X-23 then saw him grabbing a bear and opening it with his claws, her eyes widen as she saw his claws and then looked at her hand shocked that there claws were exactly identical and knew that she was his clone.

Logan still working on his bike soon began to smell something. Logan knew that there was someone within the trees behind him, but did not look. Logan then finished his work on his bike. He then got on, put on his helmet and ride off and X-23 followed him. Logan ride all the way through the gates of the Institute. X-23 continue to follow him even after he left the institute and headed to town, but she lost him. X-23 did not give up because she had Logan's scent, and continue to track him down.

It was nightfall and X-23 tracked Logan all the way to the mountains. She saw Logan sitting on the ground near a fire, so she quietly and stealthily went towards him. Logan sat quietly as X-23 continued to go towards him until he started to smell her?

Logan:

You can quit it with the sneaking around, I know your there. I caught your scent a while ago.

Logan said as he stands up and faces X-23. X-23 then took out her claws which shocked Logan and she charged at him and striked, but Logan dodge it, however she continued to slash at him. Logan dodged all her attacks and did not fight back, instead he tried talking to her.

Logan:

Hey kid… stop I… I don't want to… fight you.

But X-23 did not listen and continue to strike at Logan. She then made a hit at Logan's face by striking with her leg and surprised him with her foot claw. Logan put his hand on his face covering the wound, but it soon began to heal, as for Logan he got ticked off and took off his jacket and then took his claws out.

Logan:

Alright kid, if I have to fight you to make you listen, so be it.

X-23 didn't say a word, but stared at him with her claws out ready to fight. The two then charged at each other and then jumped.

Wolverine/X-23:

Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The two roared as they were in the air coming at each other and once they were close they both strike and there blades clashed. The two then landed on the ground and charged at each other again and there blade continued to clashed. The two then continued to strike at each other as there blade clashed, each dodging the others attacks. X-23 was faster and easily dodged Logan's attacks while getting and opening to strike at Logan and making a few cuts at Logan's legs, arms, and chest. She then jumped in the air trying to get behind Logan's back, but Logan manage to grab her leg and toss her making her hit a giant rock. X-23 collided with the rock and was down, but she quickly got up and saw Logan charging at her and striked, but she dodge and Logan cut the rock instead. Logan then attacked her again, but X-23 blocked and there claws became locked. The two stared at each other both with aggressive faces. X-23 then used there locked claws and made their hands spread apart creating an opening to Logan's head, which she then head-butted him and she then spin-kick his legs making him fall and then pinned him to the ground. X-23 was now on top of Logan with her claw pointing at his head.

X-23:

It ends here… for the both of us.

Wolverine:

What do you mean?

Logan asked her wanting to know what she is planning.

X-23:

We are killers, weapons, monsters anyone who's around us dies and I can't let that happen anymore, so we both have to die.

Logan was silent and stared at X-23 knowing that she is determine to end both his and her own life.

Wolverine:

You can take my life if you want to kid, but you not taking your own.

X-23:

And why shouldn't I?

X-23 asked Logan wanting to know his reason.

Wolverine:

Because I won't let you… Laura.

X-23's eyes widened as she was shock that he said the name Dr. Kinney gave her.

X-23:

How… how do you know that name?

Logan then reach in his pocket and took out a piece of paper and handed it to X-23.

Wolverine:

Sarah Kinney wrote me a letter in case she couldn't meet me in person. I guess she didn't make it when she was helping you escape.

X-23 then opened the letter and read what was written.

 _Dr. Kinney's Voice:_

 _Logan my name is Dr. Sarah Kinney and I'm writing this to you in case I don't get to meet you. There are things that I have done that you need to know. I am a mutant geneticist and I used your blood to create a clone designated as X-23 but I will give her the name Laura. I don't regret creating her, but I do regret what I helped make her go through, what I allowed her to become. The training, the combat, and putting her through the Adamantium process. I just stood by and watch her go through torture, each day seeing her having no emotions, no feelings. I try my best to give her compassion, love, so she would have some feelings, but I'm afraid that I have failed. The people I work for are turning her into an assassin, a weapon that will only follow orders and kill whoever she is told to kill. I'm planning to get her out of this life and have her meet you, so you can help her, teach her to protect people, save lives, not take them. Please Logan, help her however you can she deserves to have a life that is her own, help her to create her own life. The reason I need you to help is not only because she is your clone, but she is my daughter and I love her, so please. You can hate me, I deserve it, but I beg you, help Laura, she is your daughter too and she deserves a chance. Please._

X-23 finished reading and look at Logan who was standing as she let him up. X-23 looked at Logan confused of what she should do now, she came to kill both him and her, thinking that it would stop the killing of the people who are around them and come into contact with them, but after reading Dr. Kinney's letter and knowing that she loves her and wants her to live she started to cry. Logan saw her crying and knew he had to say something.

Wolverine:

I'm sorry… for what you went through. No one else should've gone through that especially a kid.

X-23 looked at Logan and saw that he truly is sorry for all the things she went through and understands what she is feeling.

Wolverine:

Look… I don't know if I can help you or not, but I know someone who can help you, because he helped me when I was going through the same thing, when I was lost. I'm sure he can help you and I'll be there to help however I can.

Logan said to her as he reached his hand out to X-23. X-23 looked at his hand and thought about, if she should go with him, and do what Dr. Kinney wanted her to become a protector not a killer. She then looked at Logan and saw that he is determine to help her no matter what, she then reach her hand out to grab his and except his help, but she was suddenly shot by a tranquilizer dart and collapse to the ground past out. Logan was shocked of what happen and was then shot multiple times as well. Logan began to feel dizzy, but tried to stay awake. He then started to smell something and he quickly turned around and was punched in the face making him fall to the ground. Logan still conscious looked to see who attacked him and saw that it was Kimura.

Kimura:

Hello Wolverine… remember me?

Kimura then Kicked Logan in the face knocking him out and he and X-23 were taken by Kimura and agents to be sent back to the Facility.

Logan woke up in a lab with his arms across and shackled, his legs also shackled as well, unable to use his claws to get free. Logan struggled trying to break free, but no good. He continued to try, but then the door slide open as Dr. Rice came into the lab. Dr. Rice walked towards Logan and then stopped right in front of him.

Dr. Rice:

Hello… my name is Dr. Zander Rice. It is good to see you Weapon X.

Wolverine:

Should I know you bub?

Dr. Rice:

No, but you knew my father. He help give you those claws of yours and what do you do to repay him… you kill him. I have hated you all my life and I wanted you dead. I had planned to send X-23 to go and kill you, but thanks to that women… that plan fell apart.

Wolverine:

Was it you who put the kid through those experiments and training.

Logan asked him with a great anger.

Dr. Rice:

Well for the combat training, Kimura did that and she enjoyed beating that girl a lot, but as for the experiments of activating her mutant ability and the Adamantium process… yes that was me, and it was painful for her since she was awake to experience it all.

Dr. Rice told Logan as he walked to a control panel. Logan became furious and struggle to get free, so he can kill Dr. Rice.

Wolverine:

YOU PETHETIC WORM, SHE'S JUST A KID.

Dr. Rice became upset and turned a dial and electricity started to flow through Logan's shackles to his body electrocuting him.

Wolverine:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Dr. Rice watch Logan suffering, in pain more and more as he increased the voltage and then he turned it off.

Dr. Rice:

THAT THING is nothing but a weapon, a monster… just like you. You were both created to kill.

Wolverine:

W-what will you do to her?

Dr. Rice:

What I want with her doesn't matter because now I have you. A rich supply of your DNA which I will use to create an army of Weapon X clones and sell them to whoever will pay the most and as an added bonus I get to kill you. But don't worry about the girl, I won't kill her. I promise that pleasure to someone else.

Dr. Rice then turn the dial again electrocuting Logan once more.

Meanwhile X-23 wakes up on the ground, with her hands cuff behind her back and her legs cuff as well. She manages to get up and looks and saw that the room was empty and thought she was alone, but as she turned her head she was punched and collapse to the ground. She looked and saw Kimura in the room with a smile on her face.

Kimura:

I have been looking forward to this, for a long time.

Kimura said as she lifted X-23 by her neck choking her. Kimura then punch her again letting go of her neck making her fall to the floor. X-23 tries to get up, but no good, since she is unable to use her arms. Kimura then kicks her in the stomach pushing X-23, Kimura then picks her up by the neck again ready to punch her. X-23 use the opportunity and kick Kimura in the stomach, forcing Kimura to be pushed back and letting X-23 go. As Kimura collapse X-23 landed on her feet, she then jumped and slide her hands under her feet, but as she did she took out her claws on her feet and cut the cuffs on her hands freeing them. X-23's hands were then free and she took out her claws and cut the cuffs on her legs, and she was now ready to fight. Kimura got up and saw X-23 free, but she didn't care she just smiled and charged at her, X-23 did the same the two charge and each other than X-23 striked with her claws, but Kimura block it with her arm which was unharmed. X-23 then strikes again and again only to have Kimura block them with her own arms and not getting a single cut on them, but Kimura then counter by punching and kicking X-23 repeatedly, but X-23 quickly began to dodge her attacks and began an epic fight between the two, each striking and either blocking or dodging the other's attacks. The two fought using all their skills and techniques but Kimura had the advantage with her indestructible skin, so she was unharmed from X-23's attacks. Kimura then dodge one of X-23's strikes and used the opportunity and continuously punch and kicked X-23. As Kimura attacked X-23 without ease, she then jump in the air and spin kick X-23 making her collapse to the ground. She then pick up X-23 by the neck again and squeeze to kill X-23 slowly and watch her struggle to break free.

Kimura:

Keep struggling I enjoy watching you suffocate.

X-23 soon began to stop moving and her eyes began to haze and close as she could no longer breathe. Kimura smile as she saw X-23 beginning to die. X-23's arms then drop as she was on her final breathe, but before it was the end someone came and kick Kimura right in the face making her let go of X-23 and also pushing her away from her and the one who attack Kimura. X-23 coughed as she was free from Kimura's grip, she then looked to see who save her and saw Scorpion who helped her up.

Scorpion:

You alright?

X-23:

Yeah… how did you find me?

Scorpion:

Our spy informed us that you and Wolverine were captured and gave us your location, so we came to save you both and take down this place.

X-23:

Wolverine is here!

Meanwhile S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stormed the building shooting at Facility agents who were firing at them.

Back at the room with X-23 and Scorpion, Kimura got up and looked at them and became angry.

Kimura:

You… you're going to pay for blowing me up.

Kimura said looking at Scorpion.

Scorpion:

Can you still fight?

Scorpion asked X-23.

X-23:

Yeah.

They both then stood in fighting position with X-23's claws out and Scorpion's gauntlet glowing. Kimura just smiled, then charged at them both and fought X-23 and Scorpion dodging and blocking their attacks and pounding them when she got the opportunity. X-23 and Scorpion tried to hurt Kimura, but with her skin indestructible X-23's claws are useless. Scorpion tried to grab Kimura with her gauntlet, but Kimura either dodge or grabbed her arm and threw her or punch her in the face and stomach. Kimura then grabbed X-23 leg when she was up in the air aiming to kick her with her claw out, and Kimura swung X-23 and threw her towards Scorpion, making them collide with each other and fall to the floor.

X-23:

It's no good… her skin is to strong. My claws can't hurt her.

X-23 said to Scorpion as they got up and looked at Kimura who smiled and crack her knuckles still wanting to beat down X-23 and Scorpion.

Scorpion:

I think I have a plan to change that, but I'll need you to distract her for a few seconds, can you do that.

X-23:

Yes.

X-23 then charge at Kimura with her claws out and strikes at her, but Kimura blocks with her arms and attacks X-23 right back. The two fought and when X-23 strikes at Kimura with her right arm, Kimura grabs it and then she grabs X-23's left arm and holds her in mid-air, then starts to pull on X-23's arms.

Kimura:

I am going to rip your arms right off.

X-23:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

X-23 screamed as Kimura was pulling her arms and smiled as she did it. Then all of a sudden Scorpion came up behind Kimura and grabbed her face with her gauntlet. Kimura let's X-23 go and struggles to try to get Scorpion off her, all the while Scorpion was using her powers. Kimura finally got Scorpion off of her by grabbing her suit and throwing her towards the wall making Scorpion hit it. Scorpion was on the ground and tried to get up, but Kimura grabbed Scorpion by her neck, lifted her up and smashed her to the wall and began squeezing her neck more.

Kimura:

Seems like you failed.

Scorpion:

Actually… I didn't.

Kimura:

Really, ha, ha, ha… and just what, were you trying to do.

Scorpion:

Neu- neutralize… your powers… now your skin… is vulnerable.

Kimura's eyes began to widen and she looked down and saw then her skin was pierced in the chest from the back, she looked over her shoulder and saw X-23 who stabbed Kimura with her claws. X-23 then took out her claws and Kimura let go of Scorpion. Then X-23 stabbed Kimura once more in the front and then let go and watch Kimura walk back covering her wounds. She saw her hands covered in blood her own blood, then Kimura went on her knees and fell to the floor and her eyes closed as she died and X-23 and Scorpion looked as she was finished.

Meanwhile back at the lab where Wolverine was being held, Dr. Rice was looking at the monitors and saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agent infiltrating his building and became furious of this outrage.

Wolverine:

Heh, heh. Looks like you're done for.

Dr. Rice looked at Logan and became angered and turned the dial electrocuting him.

Wolverine:

Aaaaaaaaaah… crank the juice up a bit… I think I'm getting used to it.

Wolverine said to Dr. Rice mocking him in his attempts to torture him. Dr. Rice opened a cabinet and took out a gun, he then went towards Logan and pointed the gun right at his head.

Wolverine:

Sorry bub, but bullets don't work on me.

Dr. Rice:

Normal bullets yes… however these our adamantium bullets and I am going to put each one in your head.

Dr. Rice then began to pull the trigger and starred at Logan who showed no fear of what is coming next. Then they heard the door sliding open and they looked and saw X-23 at the door. Dr. Rice eyes widened as he couldn't believe that X-23 was still alive.

Dr. Rice:

Why couldn't Kinney fail with you… just like all her other failures.

X-23 then became mad, took her claws out and charged at Dr. Rice. He then started to fire at X-23 with his gun loaded with the adamantium bullets, but X-23 quickly dodge and once she was close enough she sliced off Dr. Rice's fingers holding the gun.

Dr. Rice:

Aaaaaaaaaaaah.

Dr. Rice screamed as he fell to his knees and put his hand over the injured one. X-23 then grabbed his shirt and pointed her claws right at his head about to kill him. X-23 stared coldly at Dr. Rice who was trembling, but then looked at her with a serious face.

Dr. Rice:

Well, go ahead… do it… it's what you were made to do. Prove that I'm right… That you're nothing but a weapon… a monster and nothing else.

X-23 was then about to kill him.

Wolverine:

Don't do it kid.

Logan said to her attempting to stop X-23 from killing Dr. Rice.

X-23:

He deserves to die for everything that he has done to me. You would do the same thing.

X-23 said and looked at Logan with so much anger in her eyes wanting revenge for all the pain and suffering she went through.

Wolverine:

Your right kid… if I was in your position right now… I probably would do the same thing. That is if no one was there to stop me from making a mistake.

X-23:

Mistake… you think it would be a mistake to take revenge on the person that took away your life.

Wolverine:

Yes… because if you kill him you will prove that he's right. That you can be nothing else but a weapon that kills, or you can prove Sarah right. That you can be more than a weapon, that you can be someone better person. Be better than him.

X-23's hand started to shake as she was unsure of what to do, take revenge and prove that she is a weapon and nothing else, or spare him and become a better person than he is. X-23 then remembered of what Dr. Kinney wanted her to do before she died, to protect people and not kill. Her hand then stopped shaking and she retracted her claws back and let him go, then went to go free Logan.

X-23 freed Logan from his shackles, Logan then looked at her with a tiny smile for making the right decision. Dr. Rice got up and looked at the ones he hated with great anger on his face.

Dr. Rice:

YOU DARE THINK, YOU ARE BETTER THEN ME… YOU'RE BOTH NOTHING, BUT MONSTERS THAT KILL EVERYTHING THAT'S AROUND YOU, AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU BOTH!

Dr. Rice said to them as he took out a serum and injects himself with it. He then tossed the serum labeled "Predator X" aside and Dr. Rice then begins to feel pain within himself. He looks at his injured hand and sees that his fingers are starting to grow back, but soon start to turn onto claws and then his whole body starts to transform, he now became the true monster. The Predator X roared loudly at Logan and X-23, then it stared at them. Logan and X-23 took out there claws ready to fight Predator X. Then Predator X charge right at them as did they, Predator X hits X-23 which sent her to the wall then attacks Logan who dodge then strikes it, cutting at its side. X-23 then got up and saw Logan dodging Predator X and fighting back, but then saw him get bitten and Predator X holding him by its jaw and squeezing.

Wolverine:

Aaaaaaaaaah!

Logan scream feeling the immense pain of Predator X's teeth on his shoulder, feeling that his entire arm was about to be ripped off. X-23 then jumped on Predator X's back and stabbed it with her claws, releasing Logan from its hold and Logan then stabbed Predator X in the neck with his claws. Predator X roared in pain, but then grabbed Logan and tossed him, then grabbed X-23 and did the same. Logan and X-23 looked at Predator X and saw him licking Logan's blood on his teeth.

Wolverine:

Now that is sick.

Logan and X-23 then saw Predator X's wounds starting to heal just like how they can heal. Predator X then roared loudly and charged at X-23, but she dodge its charge and fought back as did Logan who jumped in to help X-23, but every time they cut Predator X he quickly heals. Logan and X-23 continued dodging Predator X's attack and striking back but with little success with every strike. Then when Logan striked at its head, Predator X dodge his attack and grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, X-23 ran to help Logan, but Predator X-23 grabbed her and pinned her down as well. Predator X looked at Logan and sniffed him, then it looked at X-23 and sniffed her, then licked her face.

X-23:

I am going to cut that damn tongue off.

Predator X was then about to crunch X-23's head, but then Scorpion came and jumped on Predator X's back and uses her stinger on its face. Predator X roared in pain letting go of Logan and X-23. Predator X walked back trying to grab Scorpion, but she jumped off next to Logan and X-23. Predator X put his claw on its face where the wound is and Logan, X-23 and Scorpion saw it beginning to heal.

X-23:

This isn't working, nothing we do will kill it.

Scorpion:

Then what should we do?

Logan then looked around and stared at where he was being held and got an idea. He then looked towards Scorpion.

Wolverine:

Okay… you, get to that control panel over there and turn that dial all the way to high.

Scorpion:

Why?

Wolverine:

Just do it kid!

Logan told her didn't have time to explain his plan, so Scorpion listened to him and headed to the control panel. He then looked towards X-23.

Wolverine:

You and I need to try to get him over there.

Logan said pointing to where he was being held, and X-23 nodded agreeing to his idea. The two then took out there claws and looked at Predator X whose wound is almost healed and then looked and saw them both coming at him and striking with their claws. Predator X fought back, but Logan and X-23 dodge his attacks. Predator X could not land a single strike on any of them while they worked together and dealt severe strikes on its body, but then when Logan jumped up in the air for a head strike, Predator X grabbed his leg and tossed him forcing him to hit the wall hard. Predator X then roared loudly, but then X-23 quickly cut his tongue off by swinging her leg and using her foot claw.

X-23:

Told you.

She said reminding Predator X that she going to cut his tongue off for licking her. Blood spilled out of Predator X's mouth and he looked right at X-23 and roared angrily, then charged at her then striked, but she dodge and lured him to Logan's holding bench. Once she was close enough, Scorpion began to turn the dial to high making the shackles greatly electrified. X- 23 hold her position right next to the holding cuffs are and she looked right at Predator X, who looked right back at her. Predator X then stood up lifted both of his claws ready to strike at X-23, and the second he started to attack she quickly moved by sliding underneath him dodging his attack and made him touch Logan's shackles causing an immense surge of electricity to go through him. X-23, Logan and Scorpion looked at they watch Predator X roar in great pain and then they saw the machinery starting to go up in smoke and about to explode.

Wolverine:

TAKE COVER!

He told X-23 and Scorpion, and as they did, the machines exploded creating a big blast. Logan woke up with a few scrapes but healed, and saw the lab completely destroyed, he then saw Scorpion popping up through the rumble.

Wolverine:

You alright?

Scorpion:

Yeah.

Logan then looked around and couldn't see X-23. He soon began digging through the rumble trying to find her as did Scorpion. After a while Scorpion found something.

Scorpion:

Logan… over here.

Logan went to Scorpion, to see if she found X-23 but instead she found Predator X, who was unconscious, body completely damage with scars and burns, but alive. Logan then continued the search for X-23, but with no luck. He then began to worry, fearing the worse.

Wolverine:

Come on kid… where are you?

Logan said he then heard something and saw a pile of machine parts moving. Logan ran towards it and got that parts out of the way and found X-23 who looked at him.

X-23:

I told you… don't call me kid.

Logan smiled as did X-23.

Meanwhile S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were at the room where X-23 and Scorpion battled Kimura but there was nothing in there not even Kimura's body, she was gone.

Later on S.H.I.E.L.D. began taking remaining Facility agents and scientist into custody and taking Dr. Rice/Predator X who was chained and cage to a research center to be cured. Scorpion saw it being hauled off but then looked and saw Logan walking to X-23 who was staring at the Facility building.

Wolverine:

You alright.

X-23:

The Facility is gone, but I don't feel like it's over.

Wolverine:

That's because it isn't, not for people like you and me. There's always going to be another challenge, another battle, but I learned a long time ago… that I don't have to face it alone, and you don't have to face it alone either.

Logan said looking at X-23, who look at back at him. He then put his hand out, X-23 starred at his hand then at him, but then S.H.E.I.L.D. agents surrounded them pointing their guns at X-23.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 2:

Logan… step away from X-23.

Wolverine:

WHAT!

Logan said getting angry, then Scorpion came.

Scorpion:

What's going on here?

Scorpion asked demanding to know what the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents were doing.

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent 2:

We have orders to take X-23 into custody for several accounts of murder.

Wolverine:

That wasn't her choice, she was forced.

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent 2:

If you do not step aside we will be force to take you down as well.

That just made Logan even angrier and raised his fist ready to take his claws out.

Wolverine:

You can try bub, but that won't end well for you~.

Before Logan could finish X-23 put her hand on Logan's fist, Logan look back at her.

X-23:

Don't. I'll go with them.

Wolverine:

WHAT… but it's not your fault?

X-23:

That doesn't matter, there is still blood on my hands and I have to make it right. It's what I have to do Logan.

Logan didn't say a word, instead put his fist down and saw X-23 walked towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrendering herself willingly.

Wolverine:

Wait.

Logan said walking to X-23, who turned around and faced him. Logan then took out a piece of paper and gave it to X-23.

Wolverine:

Sarah would've wanted you to have this.

X-23 looked at and saw that it was a picture of Sarah reading to X-23 like a mother reading to her daughter. X-23 then went and hugged Logan for the first time and Logan place his hand on X-23's head. She then went on to go with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents to the air craft. Logan continued to watch, then saw Scorpion standing in front of him.

Scorpion:

Don't worry… I'll help her.

She said to Logan who smiled and nodded, accepting her help. Scorpion then went on the air craft and then the doors close and took off as Logan watching on.

Inside the air craft X-23 sat down and continued to look at the picture, then she closed her eyes and remember her mother's final words that her name was Laura and that she wants her to do well, to protect people and X-23 smiled and shed a tear of happiness.

8 months has passed since that day and Logan came riding on his motorcycle and stopped at the front doors of the Xavier Institute.

Wolverine:

Are you ready for this?

Logan said looking at X-23 who was release from S.H.I.E.L.D and riding on the back of his motorcycle.

X-23:

Yes… I'm ready. Ready to begin the next step in my life.

She said to him ready to join the Xavier School and the X-Men. She then walked towards the doors and opened them to begin the next chapter in her life, her new life.

END?

Meanwhile in the middle of an alley way, everything seemed to be normal, but soon the wind started to blew softly, then violently papers started flying everywhere. Then electricity started forming in the middle of the alley and then a massive ball of light popped up, later there was a flash and a robot stood there in the alley. The robots eyes glowed red.

Robot:

Nimrod online… Mutant targets acquired… Primary target, X-Men, action… Termination.

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
